ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Armodrillo
Armodrillo is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Talpaedan from the planet Terraexcava. 'Appearance' Named after an Armadillo Armodrillo has a yellow-armored body and looks much like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two horns or ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and there are jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race. 'Powers and Abilities' Armodrillo has incredible digging capabilities as well as superhuman strength. It has been revealed that he is stronger than Humungousaur at his smallest size. He can also use his powers to create destructive earthquakes by placing his hands on something and pumping the jackhammer pieces on his elbows. He can even generate shock waves or earthquakes when he's nervous and starts to shiver. In Reflected Glory, we learn that he is able to create fissure in the ground to make enemies fall into. Weaknesses Even though Armodrillo's armor is highly durable, it is not strong enough to keep Argit's spikes from getting through. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *In Andreas' Fault, Armodrillo's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Andreas' DNA by jetray. *Armodrillo first appeared in Hero Time, Armodrillo defeated some robots. *In Reflected Glory, Armodrillo battled some Forever Knights. *In Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Armodrillo was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Armodrillo readied to save Eunice when he thought she was being attacked by a bear. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Armodrillo freed Julie and battled Elena and the Victor clones but nearly choked. *In The Creature From Beyond Amodrillo battled the victims of the Lucubra's mind control. *In Double or Nothing, Armodrillo scared a ticket clerk to let them into a theater. 'Appearances' thumb|right|250px|Transformation *''Hero Time'' (first appearance) *''Reflected Glory'' *''Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''Double or Nothing'' 'Translation' *'Portuguese:' Armatu (from Armed and Armadillo) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Armadillo *'Romanian:'Armoburghiul *'Polish': Armowiertło (from Armor and Drill) *'Dutch: '''armadriller *'Italian: Armadillo *'Hungarian: '''Karófúró *'German: Panzerkralle (from Panzer=armor and Kralle=claw) 'Trivia' *Armodrillo is the most used Andromeda alien. *Ben scanned Andreas with no hassle as Jetray (something that has never happened when Ben had previously obtained alien DNA). Ironically, when Ben first used Armodrillo he changed straight from Jetray, making Armodrillo the second Andromeda Alien Ben transformed into from Jetray (the first being Water Hazard). *Armodrillo is a playable alien in TKO. His special moves are earth drill and terra firma and his super move is mega drill. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben states that Armodrillo is 10 feet tall. *Armodrillo is the second Andromeda alien to have a transformation scene, his from the episode The Creature From Beyond, AmpFibian being the first from Fused. *Sometimes, before Armodrillo throws a punch, he activates his jackhammers which seems be a way by which he enhances his punches. *The Cartoon Network website revealed that Armodrillo is stronger than Humungousaur, it is unknown if they mean full-size Humungousaur or small Humungousaur. *Armodrillo was the Alien of the Month in August. But his name is spelled as "Armadrillo" instead "Armodrillo". See Also *Armodrillo Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Cleanup